My Alpha and Omega One Shot Collections
by K2912 - The Anonimo Avtory
Summary: Title says it all
1. Chocolate

_**A/N: So after writing Cuddle I have decided to make a collection of one shots so to break the monotonous work for a single chapter and also as a way to keep writers block away. So I hope you enjoy this one!. **_

**X – X – X **

_**Chocolate**_

"I told you Humphrey I hate you!" Kate pushed Humphrey away from her. Humphrey still grinning like mad. Apparently Kate got pranked again. This time he uses airhorn while she was eating an ice cream and nearly lose it.

"Aww come on Kate it's fine, the ice cream did not fell off your hand and you finished it!". "I don't care! I still hate you!" Kate said folding her arms and turn her body away from him with a huff.

Humphrey starts to feel a little guilty. "Kate… I am sorry". No responses. "Kate I am sorry for pranking you like that". Still no response. Humphrey walk towards her to look her in the eyes but she just move her hands to cover her face. "Go away…" She mumbled inaudibly.

Humphrey try to pry her hands away from her face but to no avail. "I said go away" Kate said again this time sternly. She got up of the couch and march towards the bedroom closing the door.

Humphrey sighed and walks to the kitchen. "I know that it was some kind of payback after she smack me with a pillow in my sleep so why she thinks it's a bit too much?" He asked to himself still fiddling with his thumbs. He rub his face lightly trying to think something that'll make her mood better.

As his eyes looking around the kitchen cabinet he realized something. He smiles and prepare something that'll make her mood better. "I hope she like this".

**-X-**

Kate, still angry to Humphrey, just lay her body down on the bed playing with her phone scrolling through Instagram. "Stupid! What would happen if I lost the ice cream? I would claw his hands and face and scream at him to buy me another one!" She said while furiously scrolling through the never ending wall of posts.

A knock jolts her from the bed.

"Who's that?"

"It's m-"

"Go away!" Kate said half shouting. "Kate I know you're still upset but I promise you won't regret this!". Kate is getting angry. She marches to the door with steam coming out of her ears. "If you don't listen I swear I'll-". Then she smells it. She hates the smell and also love the smell at the same time. She hates it because it is one of the most effective way to calm her down but also loves it because it will taste so good.

"Goddamn it Humphrey! Come in!" She said opening the door for him. There, he stands with a tray full of a mug of hot cocoa, some cookie and a bar of chocolate. He gives her a smug smile which she growls at. "Please have a seat my angry lady". She huffed and close the door and sit on the bed arms crossed and glaring at Humphrey.

"Sit on my lap" He said while placing the tray on the nightstand. She huffed once more and sit on his lap but roughly to tell him that she's still angry with him. Humphrey then lift the steamy mug and nudge it to her muzzle. "Now now, be a good girl Katie". She shakes her head. "Come on Katieweenie, would you want to deny the heavenly chocolate flood in your mouth?". She does not answer. Humphrey sighed.

"Alright then, looks like I have to give you some good old tickling to get yo-". Kate grabs the mug almost spilling it and starts drinking it. "There you go. Good girl" Humphrey said patting the top of her head, much to her annoyance. "Here comes to flying cookie…" He trailed while playing with the cookie like some kind of UFO. Kate catches it – along with is hand- and begin to munch on it. "Now let's try to combine both of them" Humphrey place those two sweet delights in front of her.

Kate then take a sip from the mug and a bite from the cookie. "Aww look at you savoring all those tasty treats!" Humphrey cooed which earn him yet another deathly glare from Kate. But soon, the chocolate begins to make changes to Kate's mood. Her sour mood is slowly decreasing and her deathly glare soon starts to change to a loving one.

"Here's the final cookie. Down the moon moon mouth!" Humphrey said feeding Kate. She eats in matter of seconds but decide to go an extra mile. She starts to lick his fingers and then begin to suck on his index finger while sighing or moaning?. Either way Humphrey starts to pant and before he knows it she stopped.

He whined but Kate spin on his lap and place each of her arms beside Humphrey's head and rest it on the headboard. "Now let me feed you with that chocolate bar" He said. He snaps a part of the bar and feeds it to Kate whose eyes bore to him. Every time a bar of chocolate is finished she would lick and suck on his finger as a way to thank him and also to make him whine. The wonderful torture continues until the last part.

"No. You earned this one. Let me feed you". And Kate allows Humphrey to eat the last part from her hand and surprisingly, much to her surprise and amusement, he also did the same thing as she did earlier.

Soon the two found themselves staring to each other. "There, that wasn't so hard was it?" Humphrey asked. Kate didn't answer. She just kissed him deeply which he gladly returns. They lip locked for a few minutes before separating. "Yes and I forgive you Humphrey" She said with a sweet smile. Humphrey chuckles and wrap his arm around her as they snuggle to each other on the bed.

"I love you Katiepoo".

"I love you too my little devil prankster".

And they fell asleep feeling warm and loved. Chocolate truly is the best way to enlighten someone's mood.

_**A/N: And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoy this little piece of adorable and fluffy story! Have a good day!.**_


	2. April Fools Gone Right

_**A/N: I know it's a bit late but I guess it's better late than never. I hope you guys enjoy this one!.**_

**X – X – X **

Kate is very anxious now. She has a huge crush on Humphrey, one of the most popular boy in school for the longest time. They consider each other as friends but they're not that close. She also knows that there are a lot of girls that's dying to get him as their boyfriend so her chance of winning his heart is miniscule.

Her friends had encouraged her to just tell him how she feels but she always adamantly rejects it because she would not know how to react if he says no. Then Princess told her a good idea a week ago. April Fools is nearby and it is a common act for someone to ask someone they like if they want to be their boyfriend or girlfriend.

Kate at first -as usual- rejects the idea but after rethinking about it she agrees. So she spent the entire week practicing in front of her mirror on how she would talk to Humphrey and what should she does when he rejects her. It's hard but thanks to her supporting friends she is ready, but the fear of rejection still lingers inside her mind.

**X – X – X **

It's Monday and the school is filled with students that just came back from their short holiday. Kate on the other hand is being dragged by her friends while they are searching for Humphrey. "There he is, your boyfriend" Sweets said upon spotting Humphrey talking with his best friend Garth near their locker. "Come on girl this is your chance" Princess whispered to Kate. "What if he rejects me? What if he-" "Shut it. He'll accept you. Now go!" Princess barked.

As Kate makes his way to him, a girl approached him and asks the same question she wants to ask. Humphrey politely declines and the girl's face instantly change from hopeful to sad but she tries to mask it with a fake laugh say "April Fools!" before running away.

Kate takes a huge gulp before embracing her destiny and stands right in front of him.

"Oh hey Kate! What's up?" Humphrey asked her, smiling widely.

"Oh! I uhh… you know… I was wondering if we… you know…" She mumbled. On the corner of her eyes she could see her friends urging her to spit it out already.

"You know, would you like to be my… boyfriend?" Kate said. Humphrey goes silent. Then he smiles again. Then…

He laughs.

Kate's ears fall flat against her head as the booming laugh filled her ears. "Hahaha of course not Kate!" He said still laughing. Kate masks her sadness with a forced laugh but before she could say the salvation word, Humphrey cuts him once more.

"Just kidding, I lied. April Fools!".

"Wait what?"

Humphrey grabs her waist and he pulls her to the deepest, most passionate kiss she ever had. Her eyes widened but then rolls to the back of her head. Her arms slackened and so does her body. Her friends have their eyes as wide as dinner plate but then they laugh uncontrollably.

After a minute of kissing with full passion they separated with a loud pop. Kate was in a heavenly daze. "What's wrong Kate? Humphrey got your tongue?" Humphrey teased her.

She mumbles a few incoherent sentences before fall back with a huge smile on her face.


End file.
